Grundy
|connectedresources = Marble , Spices ,[[Cattle]] , Water , Aluminum , Fish , Wheat , Lumber , Iron , Pigs [[Uranium]] Sugar |bonusresources = Beer , Construction , Fast Food }} GATO Assembly Chairman Nation Information Grundy is an enormous, superbly developed, and ancient nation at 933 days old with citizens primarily of Mexican ethnicity who follow no religion. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Grundy work diligently to produce Spices and Marble as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Grundy to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Grundy allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Grundy believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government of Grundy has no compassion for other people of the world and does not contribute to foreign aid. The government of Grundy will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. History Grundy was freed from Ecuador by King Javier Rosales on 6/19/07. The country was renamed from The Galapagos Islands on the same day. King Javier the first ruled for around 11 minutes before he was couped by current ruler King Magicninja the only. Under his rule the nation of Grundy has flourished both in science and warfare. King Magicninja was approached by the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization into their protection on 6/12/07. The nation of Grundy was accepted into the league of nations soon after. As a member of the assembly of rulers of GATO King Magicninja became part of an old and storied alliance. Unfortunately GATO had just come out of a major defeat in Great War III. King Magicninja joined at the height of the rebuilding process and soon was climbing the ranks of government responsibility within the organization. King Magicninja was elected to a term in congress and as a 4 time Minister of Domestic Affairs. Soon differences of opinion within the organization forced King Magicninja to look elsewhere for an alliance of nations. King Magicninja applied for acceptance into The Phoenix Federation Alliance on 2/16/08. He was soon accepted and offered a position as a mentor, diplomat, and overseer of Phase III of the Phoenix Academy. Soon King Magicninja had made many friends within the federation and was appointed to the position of Deputy Minister of Domestic Affairs under Mogar of Mogatopia. King Magicninja continues in this post to this day. Warfare The nation of Grundy was an instrument of attack and defense in a number of wars. Grundy's First action was seen battling rogue attackers in GATO. Grundy's first alliance-wide attack came during the UJP war when GATO entered in defense of AiD and NTO against the Alliance FOK. The attack lasted all of one night when FOK and GATO declared a ceasefire and soon an end to all hostile actions. Once in TPF Grundy found herself more prone to being in alliance-wide wars. So far Grundy has seen action in the GPA war, The GATO War VS nations from CSN, IAA and USN, and most recently against a nation from NoV who was ridden to deletion. The nation of Grundy has launched 8 nuclear weapons and sustained 2 nuclear attacks. Economy The nation of Grundy boasts a a good economy. It's citizens work medium hours in high tech jobs. This allows the government to tax the money out of them to the tune of $26 million a day. Future Goals The nation of Grundy strives to be a world leader on the Science and Technology front. It's scientist are currently trying to clone the worlds first dachshund.